


Infection

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Megatron, M/M, Smelly vaginal discharge, Squirting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Infection, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Megatron has a valve infection, but that doesn’t stop Optimus from going down on him
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Infection

Megatron covered his optics and whimpered as Optimus gently spread open his legs and palmed at his warm interface panel.

“No..” Megatron said, tears in his optics.

“What’s wrong?” Optimus asked.

Megatron sat up, closing his legs. “I have a valve infection. It’s gross. Please I don’t want you to see it.” 

Optimus laughed. “You think that matters? All that I care about is your beautiful body, Megatron. Flaws and all.”

Megatron looked at him with love in his optics. “You mean it?”

“Yes,” Optimus said. “Now open up.”

Megatron slid open his interface panel, revealing a wet valve oozing dark yellow and brown lubricant. The smell was overwhelming..like rotting organic matter. Optimus almost put his face plate on again, but he saw Megatron’s insecure face and decided that he needed to make him feel better about himself. 

Optimus dove into Megatron’s juicy folds and began eating him out, sucking the thick goop into his intake and laving his tongue over Megatron’s large anterior node.

“Oh Optimus!” Megatron moaned, holding onto Optimus’s helm. “So good.”

Optimus slid his glossae deep into Megatron’s valve. It tasted terrible, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was Megatron’s pleasure.

When he noticed Megatron squirming and moaning even more, Optimus stuck a finger inside by his glossae and rubbed Megatron’s ceiling node.

The silver mech came hard, squirting the smelly lubricant all over Optimus’s face.

“I love you,” Optimus said.

“I love you too,” Megatron gasped


End file.
